There For You
by zebraboymom
Summary: Okay, so I wrote two versions of  the whole opening up to each other thing, but I couldn't decide which one to post, so I posted both. The name of the other one is I've Got You. Please read both and let me know which one you like best.


There For You

Sreed

Disclaimer: I checked my mail today for confirmation they were mine, but it was only junk mail and bills.

Author Notes: I know I am supposed to be working on the next chapter for Baby Deals, but this story came to me and it helped me get out of the multi-chapter funk I was in. I am as always a hopeless romantic. Besides, I think I need to write something once a week from now on where they get together to help me survive the twelve years of waiting I have been going through until these two get together on the show. So, be pre-warned, this is sappy.

After handing the perp off to Fin, Elliot burst through the warehouse door into the alley and spotted Olivia holding the little girl in her arms weeping. He had seen Liv cry on only a few occasions, but he had never seen her weep. His chest felt tight and he walked quietly to where she sat rocking the little girl's limp body against her. He could hear the sirens approaching and knew she would never want to be seen like this. He knelt in front of her and gently removed the little girl from her arms. EMTs were already moving in on them and he handed the girl's body to the first one effectively blocking Liv from them. She was kneeling on the ground rocking back and forth, the tears flowing freely down her face. He turned to face her and was surprised to feel himself tearing up. Olivia was mumbling something and he squatted down to look at her. She was completely spent. The combination of 3 days with almost no sleep, literally chasing down the perp and then the emotional distress of finding the girl dead had taken its toll on her. She fell forward against him and began to shake violently.

"Get me out of here, please, El."

"I've got you Liv. I've always got you."

He reached gently under her and lifted her into his arms. Olivia buried her head in his shoulder and threw her arms around his neck, closing her eyes to the looks of concern from Munch and Fin as they entered the alley.

"Take over Fin."

"I will. You just take care of her Elliot."

Elliot walked her right past the crowd of onlookers and straight to his sedan. He shifted her into one arm, opened the door and placed her gently in the passenger seat. She didn't want to let go, but he reached up with both hands and slowly loosened her arms from around his neck impulsively kissing them both and placing them in her lap. He reached across her and buckled her in. As he pulled back from the buckle, he turned with his face close to hers and stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I've got you Liv…" He whispered again. He closed the door, walked quickly to his side, started the engine and pulled away from the crime scene.

As he pulled away from the curb, Liv started to sob uncontrollably again.

"Just hang on baby. Let me get you out of here."

Liv unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over laying her head in his lap and holding onto his thigh for dear life. He had never seen her behave this way, especially with him. Elliot drove with one hand and gently stroked his fingers through her hair with the other. He kept whispering gentle words of comfort and endearment, " Shh, Livvy, it'll be all right. I've got you. I won't leave you Liv. I'll take care of you…shh…shh. It's all right. It's okay sweetheart."

When he reached his apartment, he parked, slowly lifted her up to a seated position and dashed out of the car and around to get her. He gently pulled her to a standing position and then scooped her up in his arms again, carrying her up the stairs to his little two bedroom flat. Once inside, he carried her straight into his bedroom and placed her gently on the bed, reaching for the comforter to cover her. When he pulled away, she reached for him, "No! Don't go!"

"I won't. Just tell me what you need."

"Please don't leave me. I can't keep dealing with this stuff alone. Please El, just for once would you…hold me?"

Elliot stood hesitant for a moment. He wanted to comfort her so much, but he was afraid of his feelings. Since the divorce from Kathy he hadn't trusted himself around Olivia. He was afraid she would see it. She would see the way he felt about her. One look in her tear filled eyes broke him. He lifted the comforter and slid underneath capturing her in his arms. She leaned into him and shook uncontrollably with sobs. Twelve years worth of pain and want poured out of her. Twelve years of love and a desire to protect and take care of her poured out of him as he held her, really held her like he had always dreamed. Minutes passed until the tears started to slow. She began to hiccup softly and take deep breaths bringing herself back under control. Elliot let go just long enough to grab a tissue off the nightstand and began to wipe her tears. His eyes searched her face tenderly. When he held the tissue to her nose and said "blow" she giggled softly and took the tissue in her hands that were trapped between them.

"I'm a mess Elliot, but I think I can still blow my own nose."

"Sorry, father instincts, but just so you know, I don't feel fatherly towards you right now LIv. I feel so much more than that."

He lifted her chin and let himself just gaze into her eyes. With one finger he stroked her lips. They were so soft.

"I have wanted to hold you like this for longer than I can even remember. Every time I watched you slip your coat on and head out with your shoulders slumped, I wanted to show up at your apartment. Every time I got the courage to do just that, you wouldn't answer the door or the phone. I spent so much time on the floor in your hall, I know all your neighbors on a first name basis. Why'd you shut me out for so long, Liv?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid that if I let you be that for me, I would want more and you didn't have more to give me, El."

"That might have been true once, but that isn't true now, Liv. All I want from now on is this. I want to be there for you when you walk out of the precinct and take the horrors of the day home with you. I want to be there to wrap my arms around you just like this and have you tell me how much it hurt. I want to comfort you and cradle you in my arms and wipe your tears. I really will wipe your nose if you want me to. I just want you. I love you Olivia, with all my heart. There are times when I physically ache when I see that look in your eyes, the one that says you are not okay. I tried so hard not to love you Liv, put somewhere along the way, I fell hopelessly, fatally, permanently in love with you."

"That's a lot of love, El. I'm not sure I'm worth all that."

"You are so worth it. You are like heat and warmth and life for me. No matter how I feel on my way to work, as soon as I see your face, hear you say good morning, gaze on that beautiful smile you give me, the world spins back on it's axis and I can man up for the day. Just think how I'd feel if I got that look first thing in the morning, every morning."

Olivia's breath sucked in and her lips started to tremble.

Liv, what did I say? I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Olivia's voice shook. "Are you ki…kidding? You just said everything I always wanted to hear you say. I have loved you for a lot longer than I think you have loved me. The only reason I keep walking in that door every day is to give you that smile and that greeting. Once I get up in the morning, I can't wait to have you rest those baby blues on me and give me that huge grin that says, I am here. You are safe."

Elliot thought his heart might just burst right out of his chest. "I'm going to kiss you now. I'm just warning you. This is new territory and I'm not too sure of the rules, but we have always made things up as we went along, so here goes."

He looked into her eyes now shining with tears again and her expression was filled with pure joy. He couldn't wait to have her look at him that way every day: unguarded, uncensored and filled with love. For a moment he couldn't breath. Then his eyes lit up. His hands slipped into her hair. His lips met hers in a soft, tender kiss that was filled with every unspoken feeling they had had over all the years. Liv melted into the kiss. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how it was meant to be.

He whispered against her lips. "I'm here for you Liv. I'm finally here."


End file.
